Alphabet Soup
by listentothesewords
Summary: 5 years from when Edward &Bella graduate high school, they're still together, &Edward has finally given in to her request at immortality. However, in a mix of events, they have a human child, Kathryn, & strange events start to occur. no longer a oneshot ]
1. Chapter 1

Alphabet Soup

Five years from when Edward and Bella graduate high school, they are still together, and Edward has finally given in to her request at immortality. However, in a mix of events, they have a human child, Kathryn, and while feeding her, Bella ponders the sequence of thoughts stemming from alphabet soup.

Kathryn was the cutest daughter a "girl" could ask for. Her brown hair was short and soft, big cheeks accented by the large dimples. Her eyes were surprisingly green, and her skin quite pale, but not as pale as Edward or me. She was fairly pudgy, but as all babies are. Her laugh was music, and she was the apple of her father's eye. He would constantly dote on her, attempting to make her smile and to hear that laugh.

He was out hunting now, as I probably should do soon. It was lunch time for Katie and she had moved on to the semi-solid food, like the alphabet soup I was feeding her now. She gurgled and giggled whenever I flew the "airplane" towards her mouth and she swallowed obligingly.

As I spooned the alphabet soup out of the bowl, I kept noticing the words the letters seemed to randomly make, in no apparent fashion, completely coincidence. A few were trite, like the words "me", "ads", and other short common words.

But at one point I looked into the bowl, and I could swear I was dreaming. The letters very clearly spelled out "eternity".

_Eternity_. Such a loaded word. When I was in high school, I did not know the extent of the word. To me it was only the longest time span I knew, which then was only eighteen years worth of time. Now I had watched as time happened all around me, but passing me and my family over.

Jessica was now married. To a Port Angeles man named Greg. They had met at college and married two and a half years later. She lived in Port Angeles and I hadn't heard from her in a long time. What hurt the most though was needing to turn down her wedding invitation, even to be in the bridal party as a bridesmaid, simply because she had planned an outdoor wedding.

Renee was happy, that's all I knew. According to her, I was dead, died in a car crash with Edward while bringing our college supplies and "stuff" to college junior year, even though by then I had already been a vampire for three years. Alice secretly checked every so often on her to see how she was doing, and as far as I knew, she had had another child, with Phil, and they were living happily. My little sister's name was Jacqueline. I hated not being able to see my little sister, Jackie for short, being an only child my whole human life.

Charlie's story was a sad one. About a year after Edward and I had "died", he was involved in a deadly shooting in the La Push woods. He died in my arms, when I found him crumbled in the woods, abandoned by his comrades in their rush to safety. His last audible thought was, "Bella, I knew you were still out there, I never stopped looking. I love you Bells." And then he died. That night I cursed myself for not being able to shed a tear, even though my father had died in my arms.

Neither of my parents had ever met Katie. She was a strange case, one Carlisle was still working on, but I had become pregnant a little less than two years ago and she came out a human girl. According to Carlisle, she would become a vampire before her 18th birthday, but he couldn't be sure. For now though I wanted to give her a normal life, which is why I was spooning her human food that was "educational and delicious!" Ha-ha.

The word "eternity" had cleared up by now, leaving a very legible word floating at the top of the soup. This word represented the only reason I was who and what I was today. The only reason I didn't hate being a vampire and leaving my family. The reason I didn't even _mind._

Boy, was alphabet soup smart.

The word was simply:

_Love_

**(A/n cute huh? Sorry about Charlie, but I was just writing on whim here)**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this was originally a -oneshot-, but I liked the basis, so guess what? I'm continuing. PLEASE review. I just checked my stats (WHICH I FINALLY KNONW HOW TO WORK YAY!) and only 3 out of about 200 people reviewed. Please?

Chapter Two

Kathryn was 7lbs. 4.5 ounces when she was born. As a child, I could never understand why parents remembered these trite facts, but, as I held her in my arms, I knew exactly what it felt like. It was right in the old Cullen mansion, Carlisle delivered my baby girl.

As soon as Edward came home he rushed right to the highchair where Katie sat. He picked her up and lifted above his head, and began to dance and sing to her. _Daddy's Little Girl._ She smelled amazing as her scent filled the room, like roses and lilies, but that did not tempt us, even on our hungriest days.

"Love, how was the afternoon?" Edward took his eyes off Kathryn for a second, an extremely long amount of time for him.

"Good, she had her soup, and she's just getting down for a nap, but I think you riled her up a bit."

"She's not ready for a nap." _Damn telepathic skills_. Edward could read her mind, and it proved my motherly intuition faulty at times, which rather annoyed me.

"Edward, please, I need a nap myself, she's been tiring me out all day."

"Okay, I'll just put her upstairs then I will be down." He ran up the stairs, and five minutes later came down with a grin on his face.

"She did need a nap after all, your thoughts win." He looked defeated, but happily so. We were so loving that losing only meant the other won. "Did I ever tell you how great of a mother you are, and how much you absolutely mean to me?" His eyes still overpowered me, and I was completely ready for what followed next. He tilted his face in a pressed his stone cold lips against mine; causing me to breath faster and for him to need to support my body with his hands so I didn't fall.

He pulled away and looked at me. I loved how even though my appeal now matched his, he still overpowered me, and had the same effect as when I was human. My pulse was gone, and could not go rapid, but I could still breathe hard and lose my train of thought.

We just stood there staring for about a minute before Edward's spine tingled.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just my sister is about to do something she should know better than to do."

"WAIT, what?" I knew Alice, but I didn't want this to be a bad surprise.

"Hold on, I'll stop her."

_**DING DONG**_

"Alice!" Edward was at the front door of our house, talking to his sister, while Katie was upstairs screaming, having being woken up by her aunt's ruckus.

"Edward, don't worry, Jasper will go upstairs and put her back to sleep. AFTER I bring my presents of course." Alice loved being an aunt, as did Rosalie surprisingly and both of them always came carrying gifts. I could see that Jasper was somewhere behind her, under an enormous stack of stuffed animals.

"Alice, our child is going to die of suffocation from all these animals; they'd fill her entire room!" Edward yelled with a smile. He loved when Kathryn was doted upon, but only when it was by me or him. His protective side came out otherwise.

"No I can guarantee that she surely won't. She loves stuffed animals." Alice pouted, and motioned Jasper to carry the stack up the staircase and right into Katie's room.

Jasper was doing better around Katie now, distinctively better than he had around me when I had been human. All of the Cullen's were. Edward reasoned that they had finally all mastered some level of self-control. I reasoned that Katie was family, practically of their own blood, and the bond between her and them was greater than any thirst that they could master.

I knew I was right. He was wrong.

I laughed at my thoughts then; this had been an ongoing quarrel between me and him. He insisted upon one thing, I insisted on another. Sometimes I would actually win.

I could hear Katie's squeals of delight as Uncle Jasper brought her presents. She cooed whenever either of them came over, which was often, seeing we needed Jasper's gift for late-night tantrums and "fussy-fits".

Alice followed Jasper upstairs, and once again I was left alone with my lovely husband.

"Now, where were we?" Edward caught me in his arms and smoldered his eyes into mine once again.

"I think…I think I was just about to do this." I pulled myself onto tippy-toe and kissed him right on his unsuspecting lips.

"You stole my line," he giggled and kissed me right back. We were like this for about 2 minutes, kissing, until he lifted me and laid me on the couch, only to resume kissing me again.

"Will you two stop going at it like a pair of ticks without a dog?" Alice interrupted us, mocking what we had been doing. "This house is a mess, haven't you thought to do anything while we were gone?"

The _other_ Cullen's, for I was now one myself, had taken a cruise with the Denali Clan, renting out the entire cruise ship, something only possible for two very wealthy families such as themselves.

Meanwhile, Edward and I stayed in our modest house. It was smaller, and when you walked in the front door, you could see the living room on the right, the dining room on the left, and the kitchen through a small hallway right ahead of you. There was a piano in the far left corner of the house, in the music room. Upstairs there were four rooms, and everything looked out upon a lake. I can't disclose the location of our house now, but it was somewhere safe, and quite near to Forks.

Alice continued to survey the house, and Jasper came down carrying a very satisfied looking Katie in his arms. She smiled her toothless grin and he put her down in my arms. Edward then put his arm around me and we sat all the way up, the picture of the ideal family. Two vampires and a baby, how perfect.

It was for us.

For now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Alice continued to clean around the house, picking up any little thing she could find.

"Alice," I joked, "Don't you ever sleep?"

"Actually no." We all laughed for a minute, until Katie gurgled and smiled, where we just looked at her, with affection and in amazement.

Then I realized an all-too-familiar feeling. The stink started to invade the room, and I rose before anyone else could, and hopefully in an ideal world, anyone noticed.

"I'm just going to run upstairs and freshen her up." I lifted Kathryn up and started to walk up the stairs, stark red in embarrassment.

"Bella, I knew about that ten minutes ago." Alice was steadily giggling, and from Edward's face, I could tell he knew too. I wish that I could have taken that sort of "trait" into my eternity. All I had was my clumsiness, and my blushing. I constantly told Edward how my two worst traits followed me, but according to him, they're the best things about me.

I think that he just likes being able to save me still. And with not reading my mind, my blushing lets him know exactly what effect he has on me.

I carried a stinky Katie upstairs to the guest room, where we had replaced the bed with a changing table, because none of our visitors would ever need a bed. She gurgled again as I removed her soiled diaper, and wiped her bottom clean. It wasn't until I was trying to put a new diaper on that she started to squirm, and twisted her body around to try and avoid the new predator, the new diaper.

I finally nailed one on her, but only after struggling for a couple minutes, then finally resorting to letting go and just using my vampire tactics. I hated doing this, I was always afraid I would let go a **different** way, and that scared me. Not having that kind of control around my own **daughter**. I shook my head in self discouragement,

When Katie had been with Alice, she had not forgotten to completely change the entire outfit I had already dressed her in. I changed her back, Alice could answer to me if she had a problem with it.

We returned downstairs to where Jasper, Alice, and Edward were talking.

"Hey, what's up?" They must have been in deep discussion, because they didn't notice we were coming, an odd thing for them.

"Carlisle just called us," Edward started. "It seems that some vampire was loose in Forks."

"Oh my goodness, what happened?"

"He said that only a few people have gone missing, and he and Esme are the only ones that know why." Edward took an unnecessary breath and continued. "But someone will if the attacks go any further."

"What can we do?"

"Carlisle says to just stay put for now," he turned to Alice and Jasper, "all of us."

"Who's going to help him?" I couldn't let anything happen to Carlisle and Esme, no matter how invincible we were.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Edward came over and put his cold hand to my equally cold cheek. "Don't worry, Emmett and Rose are going to go and help. He only wants us here to watch after Katie. It's not he doesn't need us, it's just they feel there are more important things going on here."

I screamed in my head. I hate feeling insignificant, unable to do anything about the situation, and even worse when people deemed me so.

"Edward," I grit my teeth, "please join me in the other room."

I saw quickly a slight nod of Edward's head, and understood the conversation occurring otherwise within the room. " JASPER HALE you may do nothing about me, and I swear if you lay one finger on me I will slaughter you, tearing you into bits!"

Edward and Alice fled the room and sudden lethargy encumbered the room. The only thing I thought as I fell to the ground in deep sleep was _The only thing I can do to help is play along until I'm needed._ With that I fell asleep by the only way lethal to me, and even so, for only a couple of hours.

I woke up a little while later, and found myself on my bed, an unnecessary addition Edward and I had added to our room. I sat up and looked around me, our room seemed so much different than I was accustomed to.

Usually the room was laid in striking colors of red, brown, and white, and upholstered in a very modern style. Now the bedspread was of flowery patterns, and the walls were adorned with pink flower pattern pictures **(see profile)** and lace curtains bordered the windows.

I had to stop Alice and her plans to redecorate my life.

I jumped flew down the stairs, to where the house was empty. Edward was going to have to deal with one VERY mad Bella when he got home. Or he already knew that and that's why he was gone.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**Kathryn and I went out for a walk. Alice and Jasper had to fly home, though. They said they'd be back in about a week, but for now they're going to help Carlisle. That should give you enough time to undo any of Alice's transformations to the house.**_

_**Much love from the two of us,**_

_**Edward and Katie**_

At least they were safe. But I fumed as I read about Alice and Jasper. Why were THEY allowed to help but not us? I went into my study, filled with books, to just fume a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note

My dad just underwent surgery for his cancer, and should be doing fine, and with constant reviews and PM's (to keep me focused, I should be updating more often. I'm sorry for the lag, but things have been hectic. I was just in a car accident, bike accident, my house is being repainted, and loads of stuff is going on. But just remind me to update and your updated should be coming weekly!!!

Thanks for your undying support and expect an AS update quite soon I just finished the chapter

Rosylee


	5. The REAL Chapter 4

This fast post is for Lovin Topaz Eyes, who reviewed about 10 minutes after I posted the A/N and pretty much made my day.

Chapter Four

When we had moved into the house, Edward and I had made sure to build in a library room, seeing that both of us found solace in books, especially the few we hadn't read. I picked up an old classic, "Pride and Prejudice", to bring with me into our bedroom.

I sat in the alcove, a large red chair, for a little while. This house was great for alcoves, we had one here, and one up in Edward and my bathroom (inside our bedroom), oddly right above the Jacuzzi. The Jacuzzi was wood inset and the wood continued behind, with a window right next to it. Edward and I often lay there at night, watching the stars, him reading me poetry. I smiled and blushed while remembering these good times, the "newlywed" stage of our marriage. The stage where nothing weighed us down, and as far as we knew, we ha the eternity to live and love.

We had been married in freshman year of college, with my parents there, just as Edward had wished. The ceremony was perfect, conducted by an old Denali friend of Carlisle's. My dress was white with sequins (by Alice), and Edward's tux was black. We had a night wedding, the bridesmaids, Jessica and Rosalie, wearing midnight blue. Alice stunned all in a black gown, designed by hers truly. Even though it was thought to be decked out between Jasper and Emmet for best man, Carlisle took the honor, and Jasper and Emmett escorted Jess and Rosalie. Trouble had arisen because Jasper couldn't be controlled near Jess, and Rosalie's vanity and possessiveness were against the idea of her husband escorting someone other than herself. I think it was the only time Rosalie ever listened to me…after I screamed at her for trying to ruin my wedding. It meant more than the world to me to have my family there, both families, and that was what truly made my wedding. It was also a transition for me, moving from one of these families, my human one, to spending an eternity with the other.

In the end she was trembling with fear, and nearly dropped her bouquet of Cali lilies. I'd never seen her so…vulnerable. _I liked it_. My tenacity had overcome hers. Shvweet.

When Charlie had walked me down the aisle, I don't think there was a dry eye in the place. I had become so close to my dad over the years, through our silence and cooperation. He was my main source of non supernatural advice, and had moved me into my first dorm, He was a best friend.

_Best friend. Jacob. _Jake had been my best friend. It hurt so much now to think about him and how…we never talked anymore. In fact I hadn't SEEN Jake since I went to college. I had written of course, but the notes had just been passed like elementary children. He was angry, and after a while, I just couldn't put myself through the pain and effort when he had given up on us completely. He didn't even CARE if I lived or died anymore, that's what hurt worst. The tears came, and I reverted myself to the thoughts of the wedding, a happy time for me, probably one of my happiest in my…existence.

I'd been thinking for about two hours when I finally snapped out of my daze. I had completely ignored the book I had brought, as usual, but a sudden thought occurred in my mind. _Where were Edward and Katie?_

I first tried Edward's cell phone, only to be met by his voicemail, the simple "The number you have called in unavailable, please leave a message after the tone." Then Alice's where I only could get a busy tone. THEN I started to panic.

Where could they be? It stunned my brain to even THINK that something could happen to either of them. The only thought I could have was that they were busy, that they couldn't pick up, but that didn't usually happen, Edward ALWAYS picked up my call.

EPOV

It felt so good to get outside, Katie strapped to my chest. Oh, how I loved being a father.

This sensation I'd never known. I'd never known love until I'd met Bella.

That kind of love, not like the love I had for my family. This was personal.

The two loves together could describe how I felt for Kathryn.

It was a personal and protective love.

But it was the strongest love I knew.

I must have looked idiotic, similar to one of those "Mr. Mom's". We worked our way to a park nearby, taking the scenic long route, covered by the gloomy but comforting overcast. It was easy to know how to protect Katie, with the yammer of thoughts in my head, and I could focus on where to bring her and who was a threat.

I couldn't ever let anything happen to her. I wouldn't live myself if I did.

Which is why, when we arrived at the park, I was confounded. I heard kids scream and birds chirp far off. The seesaws teetered. The slides whooshed.

But no yammer. Nothing in my head.

I tried my hardest to focus on a mother in the playground's thoughts, but I came up with a void, such as I had done long ago with Bella.

I looked to my phone then, which had been on silent, I had never had use for a ringer or vibration. Bella had called multiple times, probably frantically. I punched in her speed dial, 2 (only because one had been taken by voicemail), and waited for her to pickup the phone. It rang less than once as I heard deep breathing on the other end.

"EDWARD WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WHY HAVEN"T YOU PICKED UP YOUR PHONE???? I WAS SO WORRIED."

"Bella," I breathed, "I think we have bigger problems on our hands." I shut the phone and started my run home, holding Kathryn tight to me.

BPOV

"What?!" Edward had shut the phone, and minutes later, was in our doorway, panting, very unusual for him.

"Bella, I think there's something wrong with me," Edward panted.

Then he fainted to the ground.


	6. misadventures of lauren&rosylee tehe

Okay, if you may like you can ignore all the A/n's and B/n's in this chapter. I was having a very interesting conversation with my good friend and beta, frypan while writing this, sending her sections to read after I had written them. They are frivolous and odd comments and you may disregard them, I only put them there because some people mind find them funny. If you will not, please don't read them. They are also rated PG-13 because of frypan's sexual deprivation and tendency to yell DO IT whenever someone gets close to being intimate. Thank you that is all. Wait this is later on. I have slightly broken down to Laur's requests and if some of you are not willing to accept that Bella and Edward are _married_ then you don't need to read the end of this chapter. There are no details I SWEAR.

Chapter Five

I started sobbing, something I wasn't sure if I should be able to do. Kathryn was crying as well from the collapse, seeing she was still attached to his chest. I unstrapped her and put her in her bouncer in the living room. I quickly rushed back to Edward sobbing hard than I should have been able to. He was out cold, and I was not one to know how to revive him. I fumbled with clumsy for my cell phone and instantly dialed Carlisle's number, not even really thinking for a second.

"Carlisle, I need your help," I spoke between sobs, "somethings wrong with Edward."

"I guessed so much would happen. I hoped it wouldn't, just calm down." Carlisle seemed awfully calm now, either sedated or emotionless, but not showing concern at all.

"How can you be so calm??" I sobbed. "Edward's fainted and he won't wake!"

My hand was on Edward's chest, and something had started to happen, his chest rose and he began to warm. The warmth spread about his body, and he began to breathe.

My tears stopped as a familiar scent of blood filled the room. Why was it smelling this way?

"Bella, back away from Edward, he's in utter pain. Just listen to me." I rose away from Edward and into the kitchen.

"Go to the cupboard and make some herbal tea, it's the only thing that will repel your attreaction to him at the moment. I don't know how, but some chemical reaction in something that Edward had has reversed the flow in his body, and instead of blood flowing to nourish him, it is now flowing through his veins. Alice and Jasper were affected as well. They're fine though, and we found that the tea has started to cool their veins again. Jasper is finding it extremely odd, not having been on this side of the spectrum in so long, but Alice is giddy at the chance to be human for however long this lasts. She finally gets to experience and remember what it feels like."

I took in this information as quickly as I could. I couldn't imagine me being the vampire while Edward was human. That's just not how it worked. We had only been the other way around in either of our existences.

"Okay Carlisle, I'll let him know. This is extremely odd, are you sure you don't know what happened?"

"Not exactly Bella, but I'm working on it. The only cause I can think of is a chemical mixup, but even that shouldn't happen. Just keep Edward indoors and with the tea, and everything should be fine for now. I'll call you if I hear anything else."

"Thanks" I could hear Edward already waking up from his slumber. He walked into the kitchen, and his eyes were… green. And magnificent. You could truly not believe how he looked. Amazing. His skin was pale, but with a red tinge in the cheeks, and flawless. His eyes glowed and his lips were inviting. I had to level my mind as he spoke to me not to jump on him at any second.

"Hi lovely," He breathed into my ear. He danced around me, holding his arms around my waist and smelling my neck. He seemed, refreshed and energized (**A/n: I originally put aroused here, but frypan's (my beta) instant reaction to the chapter was "AROUSED!!!" so, I thought it would be safe to take that out) **, as if the slumber had made him feel anew.

I had to come to my senses. His smell, so close, my thirst, so ravenous. I had to reason with myself.

"Edward. Drink this. Now." I shoved the tea at him, trying to resist the urge to attack him, in more ways than…one. **(Frypan: ********. That girl needs to get off Viagra. HEAR THAT FRYPAN?! GET OFF IT. Frypan:** WHAT? I DO NOT HAVE ERECTILE DYSFUNCTION. good times good times.

Edward drank the entire glass, and wiped his upper lip. The scent of his blood lessens, but other temptations did not. Next thing I knew we were on the floor, but I could not let this get out of hand. He was too fragile. I stood up and straightened myself. **(B/N: DO IT DO IT DO IT. A/N: laur you're too horny for your own good. B/n: sexual deprivation. Blame the parents…. Wait that can be taken TWO COMPLETELY DIFFERENT WAYS.) **I walked over to Kathryn and bounced her a bit to distract my mind.

Edward walked over to me, slowly and thoughtfully. "Is this how it was for you, when you were human and I wasn't? That urge to pounce but the complete and utter vulnerability?"

"I can't imagine, this want, need for you and still the worry of breaking you… this is hard. I am trying harder than anything to keep myself over here not breaking you into two."

" How about we try to control ourselves like we used to?" Edward came over to me, and I placed my hands on his perfect, warm cheeks and pulled his face to mine. I kissed his full and squarely on the lips, mouth closed, just lik we had in high school. It still didn't fail to send sparks through my spine though, and he began to lose control, nearly taking me with him. He lifted my weight onto his hips and pressed me against the wall, and I didn't feel any pain, as usual. His lips started to part and I realized what he was doing and I pushed him away and breathed backwards and he lay on the floor.

"Why don't," I staggered with breaths, "we take a walk, leave Kathryn with Debbie?" Debbie was the rare person we left Kathryn with, on nights when the vampires of the family would reunite together.

We dropped Katie off with Debbie and went to the park. I took Edward's hand, needing for some part of me to be touching him, and we strolled into the park. All eyes were on us, nothing unusual, but now it seemed odd, having Edward in his human state. Woman stared, and I DID NOT like what their stares were insinuating. I knew what I had to do, to get Edward out of their views. I looked to Edward, walking alongside me, and asked the unthinkable.

"Edward, would you want to come home with me and continue our activities from before?" He raised his eyebrows.

I have never seen a human man alive run that fast home.

We got to the front door and I fiddled with my keys. "Would you like to come in?" I turned around and he kissed me on the lips forcefully. Behind me he unlocked the door and pushed me through the doorway. He picked me up and carried me upstairs, never once breaking the kiss.

I rose from the bed 2 hours later (yes two whole hours) and felt exhausted. Edward beside me was panting, not used to the human exhaustion of the act we had just committed. But we were married, it wasn't a sinning act. I picked up the phone to tell Debbie she would need to watch Katie for the night, and lay down to just rest, to unwind for about as long as I needed to recover, which might be forever. Edward might need longer.

I turned towards Edward, who was finally breathing normally. He turned too.

"Bella, that was better than anything I have ever experienced. I love you, you know." His green eyes locked with my topaz ones. "You have made me the happiest man alive."

And for once I knew that was the utter and complete truth.

**(A/n: any comments on sex? B/n: MORE. A/n: No, I try to write a respectable fic though with more story than sex.)**

**Ta- da! Hopefully the only sex-ridden chapter of this fic. If I can control my beta's urges. Well hope you liked it! If not PM me and I'll write in less sex for married people.**


	7. misadventures of jasper &edward &L&R

Chapter Six

I pulled myself out of bed long enough for Edward's eyes to open.

'Hey, you," he stated. "Where are you going? I want you right here." He motioned to the empty spot on the bed beside him.

"Love," I bent down and pushed the hair out of his eyes. "You're human now, we're lucky you could take this."

I was still wondering why he had been able to withstand this while I was deemed china glass in the game of love way back when.

"Why is it that we could never do this when I was human?" I posed the ever lingering question

"Bella I want you to think for a second. And realize I am not taking a chauvinistic view on this, just a realistic one. When you were human, you were a slight person, very tiny and fragile; I could wrap my arms around you one and a half times. Me as human is different. I weigh considerably more, and have more force in my arms and body. Though it is still not anything to compare to you, I wouldn't break as easily. Also, this was not our first time remember," he chuckled, "I know what to expect…well some of the times, sometimes you surprise me." **(B/n: hahahahahahahahaha)**

I remember our first time. We had waited until we were married actually, something I prided ourselves for very much. It was new and exciting, and just…well fun.

I finally coaxed Edward to let me put at least one of his button down shirts on, but he allowed me nothing else **(b/n:-0 wow) **. I went to the kitchen and made him some more tea, because his aromatic blood was becoming much stronger. Katie would need to be picked up by 10; _Wow was it only 5:30? Edward would need some sleep_. He was human now. I fixed his tea and went upstairs to where I made him drink it. He looked weary, so I made him lie down as well. To this he had one condition, which was that I lie with him, in his arms. This reminded me of high school again, but the roles were reversed. It felt so weird, watching this beautiful human, ever a mystery to me, lying beside me. It must be hard for him too, to be in this vulnerable state after so long.

Once Edward had been asleep for about an hour, I slyly squirmed my way out to give a call to Carlisle. He picked up his phone almost instantly, and started firing off questions before I could.

"Bella, is Edward all right?"

"Yes, he's fine, he's resting."

"Has he shown any signs of weaknesses?"

My mind flickered to the night before. "Definitely not."

"Is he alert?"

"When awake, most definitely."

"Has he tired easily?"

I nearly laughed at this one, "Only slightly faster than I do."

Finally Carlisle gave my brain something other to think about with his questions by asking ones that DID NOT make me think about the night before. He asked about the tea, the coloring of his skin, his eyes, his eating habits, and things that a normal doctor father vampire would be concerned about. Finally I got to my questions.

"Carlisle, how are Alice and Jasper?"

"Good, they're enjoying being human, maybe a bit too much, but it's all good fun. Jasper went swimming last night and nearly drowned though. Forgot to breath."

"It must be hard on him, not being human for so long and then suddenly being dropped into the lifestyle he's in."

"How are they doing without the foreshadowing and empathy?"

"Alice misses it, and Jasper feels a little sullen, but it's not such a big deal that they stop all other issues to fix it."

"How are Emmett and Rosalie viewing it?"

"They haven't stopped laughing. Emmett hasn't stopped picking on Jasper either, and Rosalie is going through her 'I'm the fairest of them all' phase again. It's clean fun, but I don't know how Alice and Jasper are taking it though. They're both out to lunch right now. Alice LOVES food, I doubt that she'll be in her tip top shape when she's done with this."

"Tell her I know a great workout. It takes two though."

"If I can understand you clearly Bella, I already know, and they've tried that too. Not as pleasurable they say, but the pain they find to make up for it quite well. I don't know what they're talking about though." **(B/n: hhahahahaha)**

"How is Esme?"

"Esme loves having people to feed around the house and hasn't stopped cooking—"

I could hear Esme in the background calling Carlisle to help.

"I'm sorry Bella but I must go, you can call again if you need me."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Anytime my child."

I slipped back upstairs into my loves arms and rested with him until morning, when he awoke.

"Wow, I can't remember sleeping during the night in so long."

"That's because it's been so long, almost 80 years."

"I feel refreshed."

"I feel entertained."

"How?"

I mocked him, "You're cute when you sleep…you talk."

He groaned. "No, I didn't."

"Yes you did Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"What did I talk about?"

"You mumbled at first, but into the night you talked about how it was weird… well being the mortal one of our relationship, but you still felt as though you had the power of the family."

He chuckled, "I did now?"

"Yes, but I don't agree."

"And how so," he was putting me on, looking for a fight.

"Because I can pin you down in twenty seconds flat without even using my hands or legs."

"I don't think that's possible."

"Watch me."

I started counting, and I sat on the floor and beckoned Edward to come kiss me by blowing him a kiss. He obliged and before he knew it I had pushed him down onto his back and then sat on his stomach, without even moving an arm or leg. **(A/N: this is a true occurrence, between me and my boyfriend, and it's how I win arguments )) (B/n: oh boy)**

"No fair." Edward whined from under me.

"Oh contraire, quite fair."

We sat there for who knows how long, until he admitted I won. By then it was time to get dressed and ready to pick up Katie. I rushed up the stairs at lightning speed and changed, but Edward moved at a much more slow pace. Twenty minutes later we were in the car with Edward at the wheel, speeding off to Debbie's. I just then realized we shouldn't be going so fast, not without immortality or a "build in radar".

"EDWARD SLOW DOWN!"

Edward had to slow to 40. He groaned until I slapped his arm, to which he cringed in rare unfamiliar pain.

Oh, it was fun teaching my husband to be human.

**B/n: **Awwwwwwwwwwwwwww h so cuteeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!

**Rosyleee: **ok so i was trying to think of the stupid things the guys could doo

**Rosyleee: **i got driving fast and swimming (and having sex)

**Rosyleee: **what else?

**Frypan: **um... what stupid things do guys do?

**Rosyleee: **stnad on either side of a rake and have someone jump on it

**Frypan: **hahahahahahahahaha

**Frypan: **you could have them have an eating contest...

**Rosyleee: **oh god

**Frypan: **hahahaha

**Rosyleee; **how about hmmmmmmmmm

**Rosyleee: **FIGHT EMMETT

**Frypan: **hahahahahaha

**Rosyleee: **that could be funny

**Rosyleee: **emmett would have so much power

**Frypan: **do itttt

**Rosyleee: **i just gotta think of how to get the family together

**Frypan: **a cookout!

**Frypan: **hahahaha

**Frypan: **i can picture carlisle grilling...

**Rosyleee: **and jasper playing with fire

**Rosyleee: **DAMN

**Frypan: **hahahahahaha

**Rosyleee: **someone should break a bone

**Rosyleee: **learn their lesson

**Rosyleee: **jassssssssper

**Frypan: **hahahahahaha


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We arrived at Debbie's about 10 minutes late thanks to Edward's constant complaining.

"Good morning, Edward, Bella," she said as she opened the door, "Hold on I'll get Katie, she's just about finished eating her applesauce. It's probably all over her face by now. Come in."

We entered Debbie's modest home, to where Kathryn was sitting in her high chair, and just as Debbie had predicted, Katie had applesauce smeared all over her face. She was an adorable image the perfect eight month year old.

"Thank you so much Debbie for watching her," I said while Debbie wiped the food from Katie's face.

"It's no problem really Bella," she lifted up Katie and brought her over to Edward. "Edward, have you gotten a bit sun, you're looking a little pinker." 

Edward chuckled and then grimaced. "Yes, indeed I have."

We took Katie with us after she finished and headed toward Carlisle's, to have Edward checked out.

Alice and Jasper were on the front lawn, looking like kids. The sun shone on their skin, but no sparkle came from it. I, however, had to rush inside before I was revealed.

I sat by the front window and watched as Alice and Jasper drank their lemonade and soaked in the sun. A part of me envied them, out there, but I remembered back to Phoenix, and how I had enjoyed my share of soaking in rays, sitting in the sun. Alice had never felt anything like it before, and Jasper had been allowed in the sun over a hundred years ago. They deserved to feel the warmth spread about their body and the rays light up a smile.

"Ow s BELLA!" I laughed as I heard Edward was NOT enjoying his physical, but then rushed to where he was, in Carlisle's room, sitting on the desk chair.

"I only gave him a thumbprick Bella," Carlisle's sullen face alerted me to the fact he was controlling himself by holding his breath.

"Awh, aren't you the little precious thing?" I went over and sat near Edward, but then stood back up and backed away a bit then sat on Carlisle's bed. His blood was excessively fragrant. I held my breath, "Please put a bandaid on it please."

"Who's calling who the coward?" Edward sat up, having recovered from the shock that I too well remembered of thumbpricks, and wrapped a bandaid around his finger. "Bella, if it were me, I would have practiced much more composure in that situation. You bring disgrace to yourself."

"And you bring the title of hypocrite upon yourself. If I remember you pretended to hate me because of your draw to me. At least I can stay in the same country with you."

He looked at me sourly. Normally, this is the part where he could stalk off faster than time could measure, but he just sat there, knowing that however fast he went, I would go faster.

He breathed and asked me, "How are Alice and Jasper?"

"Enjoying the sun." I replied, holding my ground.

"And the vampire threat in Forks?" he sat up and moved closer, standing in front of the bed.

"The werewolves apparently took care of it."

"And our lovely daughter?" He sat down beside me and took my hand.

"Esme is cooking her up a storm." I turned away.

"And you forgiving me for being a pompous ass?" He moved his nose up my neck to my ear and let his lips run across my cheek.

"Working on it." I giggled and succumbed to his temptation. I kissed him full on the mouth and we fell to laying on Carlisle's bed, making out old school style. We continued this until a sudden coughing interrupted us.

"Are all humans like this? We caught Jasper and Alice doing the same thing just earlier. It's like sex is the only thing on their mind." Rosalie smirked as she talked to Emmett.

"Edward it looks as though we have some very unwelcome intruders," I turned to Edward and put a very stern look upon my face.

"Yes, intruders, what business have you with us?" Edward looked straight towards Emmett, who looked surprisingly un-intimidated.

"We don't want to talk to you, I want to see my niece!" Rosalie smiled. I should have known.

"Down with Esme," I said plainly, and Rosalie and Emmett turned to leave.

"As you were." Emmett popped his head back to the doorway just before leaving.

We were just about to resume ourselves when Carlisle came back in, and we were ONCE again interrupted.

"Your blood seems fairly normal Edward, fairly human. Are you sure it wasn't something that you ate?"

"Positive Carlisle. Alice, Jasper, and I were just out hunting as soon as you got back from the cruise."

"Then it must've been something that you've eaten, because otherwise why would it affect only the three of you? I'm going to run some more tests on this." He left the room and went back downstairs to work.

"Love, I was thinking," Edward started. "Everyone who isn't occupied has already interrupted us…so therefore we most likely will not be interrupted again." He pulled me close and I breathed in his fresh scent. His body leaned towards mine, making up the distance between him and me, ad his green orbs peered into my lifeless eyes. His kiss was rough, which suited me, and he moved his mouth from mine down to my neck, to my shoulder, then down my arm to my fingertips. As then my fingertips brushed his face, he slowly moved up my shirt as he kissed my belly button and started to kiss up my stomach, moving the shirt with him.

"Whoa. Rosalie and Emmett were right. You two are just plain going at it."

Edward and I sat up as straight and fast as possible and looked to see who was in the doorway. Alice stood there, wrapped in a beach towel and ruffling a smaller one through her hair. She snickered and Jasper appeared behind her, looking pinker than any of us.

"Jasper are you blushing?" I laughed. "You know that sex is a normal part of married life."

"Oh he knows Bella." Alice laughed and kissed his cheek.

"So now why do you interrupt us?"

"Esme says she made food for the humans. Barbecue style. You hungry Edward?"

Edward straightened himself again. "No not really." But then, as if on cue, his cute stomach gargled and we all knew he hadn't eaten enough.

"Honey, let's go get you a hot dog."

And we were off.

**A/n: Sorry for the insanely long amount time I haven't updated. Just pray for good health and for those in all everyone's lives. Thanks.**


End file.
